Time Flies
by AnimeRockerFangirl
Summary: After a certain character death, can't say who, might spoil the surprise Shikamaru disappears when he's 15, now it's the Naruto characters' 10 year high school reunion at Konoha Academy and Shika's 27 and brings two surpsise guests, a wife and daughter!
1. Prologue

**Time Flies**

Prologue:

My usual OOC, similar to the one from Fruit's Basket, but a few changes. Her name was Kiriy Mitsu. She was an only child and her father died when she was 3 years old of liver cancer. Her and her Mom lived well off of his insurance but felt guilty for using it. Her Mother died in an accident when she was 15 and she almost died but the doctors managed to save her, she was taken in by a close family friend and lived with him in Tokyo but managed to finish school early and left for college at 16. She went to UIC (University of Chicago in Illinois) and managed an Undergraduates in Criminal Justice, she met Shikamaru in Chicago.

She has long lilac hair that she mostly hides under a hat when she goes out and violet eyes, pale white skin and kind of short. She got a scar on the right side of her face from the accident so she'll either cover it with her own hair or wear a black wig with the hat. (She hates people mooning over her hair). You'll find out her and Shika's history in the story!!!

Author's Note: Read the next chapter!!! If you don't like how she looks you can imagine her how ever you like! XD But if you do you'll make me sad! T_T


	2. Chapter 1

**Time Flies**

Chapter 1:

Ino was so excited, her 10 year high school reunion at Konoha Academy, she wanted to see everyone so badly! Mostly to show off her job. She was an Anchorwoman for the most popular news channel in Japan!!! She couldn't help but wonder how everyone else was doing, it had been 10 years… Well, she'd find out tonight!

She pulled her yellow jacket over her purple top, fixed her knee-length skirt, put on her shoes and was out the door.

(WEEEEEEEE!LOOKASTOPSIGN!)

God, Sasuke wished she would shut up. He knew Sakura was happy to see him, but HONESTLY, he didn't care about how she showed up with the same costume as her arch enemy to a Halloween party! Geez louiz, it was like she never had to breathe…

Sasuke and Sakura managed to be the first ones at the reunion. They had a nice conversation with first their old principal, Ms. Tsunade, and their old favorite teachers, Mr. Hatake, Mr. Umino, Ms. Shizune, and Ms. Kurenai. Hopefully other people would arrive in time to save Sasuke's ears from bleeding…

(HAHAHAHAHALOOKATMEI'MJUMPING!)

Almost everyone was there. Sakura had become an accomplished Nurse, having been Ms. Tsunade's intern for 3 years, Sasuke became a successful arctiect. Naruto, having been a drama queen all through his high school years, became an actor in many popular plays and had married Hinata whom had become a Child Pyschiatrist. Rock Lee became a talented kick-boxer, undefeted in 17 countries, Tenten turned out a famous tennis player. Neji became the agent of one of the most famous Japanese actors. Shino became a wildlife journalist and Kiba turned out a DogWhisperer. And Chouji was a famous chef with his own show. Everyone lead great lives, and they all noticed that someone was missing from the group…

The door opened and everyone looked to see who was there. In stepped Shikamaru wearing a soft looking button-up dark gray shirt and black slacks. He stepped in and a cocky smile slid it's way to his face as they watched him. He walked in and was followed by two people…

They were women, well, one of them was. A women in a long, dark green Chinese style dress with a black flower pattern and a ong slit down the front walked in. She had lilac hair done up in a bun, some sliding down across the right half of her face to be swept back into the bun. She had pale white skin, her delicate hand wrapped around a smaller one. It was a a little girl, about half the size of the young woman. She had her lilac, almost white hair in a ponytail with long curls pertruding out of it. She was wearing a long sleeve turtle neck white shirt and a long, ruffle layered purple skirt, instead of the having the woman's violet eyes she had Shikamaru's dark brown. She was the cutest thing they'd ever seen, and so was the young woman.

Shikamaru stopped to turn around and grab the young woman's hand, he whispered something to her and they walked in. Shikamaru lead the two girls to where his old teamates were standing.

"So what, Ino, 12 years and I can't even get a hug? Damn that's cold."

Ino smiled and gave Shikamaru a long hug.

"It's been longer then I though…" She whispered to him, and released him.

"So, how've you been?" Chouji asked, "It's been forever."

"Yea," Shika replied, "A lot's happened, but now I'm working in a Computer company in Kyoto, so I guess I'll be seeing you guys more often." He stuffed his hands in to his pockets.

All of a sudden Shika felt a large pain in his back as it was being slapped harshly, he let out a curse and a few coughs.

"SHIKA! It's been FOREVER, how ya doin'? And who's the chick? We're all DYIN' to know!!!"

It could have only been Naruto.

Shikamaru turned on his heel and hit the idiot in the head rudely.

"Idiot, that shit hurts." The young woman rubbed Shika's back gently while the little girl looked at him with concern.

"Daddy, are you ok?" The little girl asked.

Everyone's eyes went wide, even Neji's.

Ino coughed a few times, then they heard a small voice.

"Shika, it's been so long… and I always worried about you… but… before I say anything else… no to be offencive but… Why did she… Just call you… Daddy…?"

Everyone's eyes was on Shikamaru, but he kept his calm tone of voice.

"Look," he said to the woman, pointing, "This is Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji. You guys, this is my wife, Kiriy, and my daughter, Kiren."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Wife? … DAUGHTER???

"What the HELL?" Yelled Ino.

(AWSOMETHISISSOFUNNEVERBACKDOWNHOORA!)

"-After dating for a year and a half we decided it was love and got married when we were 20. And this little one," he hugged the cute little girl on his lap and kissed her cheek, "came along 3 years later when we decided we wanted a kid."

The little girl squeezed the arms around her waist cutely and the girls practically melted.

"She's so cuuute," Sakura said, reaching out her hand. "My name's Sakura."

The child held Sakura's hand with both of hers.

"I'm Kiren, it's very very nice to meet you." The fact that all of Kiren's R's sounded like W's only made her cuter. All the girls "awwed".

"Shika can she sit on my lap?" Sakura asked.

"No, mine!" Said Tenten, the girls argued until Kiren asked her father if she could get up.

The two girls watched her hopefully and both ended up with tears of depression as Kiren asked Hinata to sit on her lap. Hinata pulled down the skirt hiking up on her thighs and picked the child up to set on her lap. She hugged Hinata and seemed to go to sleep, her head falling on Hinata's breasts.

The reunion continued for the next 2 hours and while it went on, Naruto had to fetch all his wife's food and drinks, as the child was to comfortable to leave her lap. The girls continued to share stories along as the guys questioned Shikamaru about Kiriy. If they were really married for 7 years, how Shika got her in the first place, if the child was really his. He enjoyed watching them gawk at his stories of himself and his beautiful wife. It was 2 hours of memories…

(LADEDADEDABOREDOMISACURSE!)

As the reunion ended Shikamaru and Kiriy ended up being forced to let Kiren sleep over at Naruto's house, refusing to be away from Hinata yet. That night Hinata layed in bed with Naruto and Kiren, stroking the sleeping girls perfect hair. At that moment she felt like she couldn't be happier, it was utter bliss, it was like Kiren was her child, her little daughter… Naruto stroked her shoulder, making Hinata jump slightly, after realizing it was Naruto she continued petting Kiren.

Naruto propped himself up on his elbow and spoke.

"Hinata, you look happy."

"I feel happy… This feels… Nice."

"Sweety…"

"Yes?"

"Do you… Would you bare my child?"

Hinata looked up in surprise, Naruto had always joked about it for the past 2 years they were married, but now he seemed so serious, maybe it was how happy she looked with Kiren…

"Yes, I would love to…" They leaned forward to kiss, and then layed back down, both facing Kiren. Petting the child comfortingly they both drifted off to sleep…

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note: This chapter was a lot shorter then I intended, but I need you guys to review to make it better!!! I love you even if you cuss me off in your review! Funny how I made Naruto ask Hinata if they wanted a kid? He's always so jokey so I decided to make him bring this up. SHIKA'S HAPPILY MARRIED! ^.^ Review please so I can make the next chapter better for everyone, thank you!!! :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Time Flies**

Chapter 2

Kiriy and Shika found themselves up around 7 in the morning the next day, they were too accustomed to being awaken every morning by their daughter around that time, so they never seemed to sleep passed 7. Remembering their daughter would be waking up Naruto and Hinata, they climed out of bed nonetheless. Shikamaru stretched, reaching his arms high above his head.

"Damn, it's quiet…"

"Yea, it is…" Kiriy replied.

Shika sat sext to his wife, who was lying in bed still, stretching her body like a cat on her stomach.

"Naruto said they'll bring her back around 2," Shika stated," we're meeting at the park around then, so… How about we get breakfast?"

Kiriy opened one of her closed eyes to stare at her husband for a moment, then she proped herself up on her knees, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"It sounds like fun," she smiled warmly at him.

Shikamaru grinned wickedly and kissed his wife passionately. When they parted for air, he kept his smirk and said in a low, sinister voice,

"I'll show you what's fun."

He pushed the pale woman onto the bed somewhat roughly, she laughed as Shika climbed on top of her. He hovered over Kiriy, staring in to her eyes for what seemed like for ever to him… She smiled sweetly to him, and he melted, kissing Kiriy again, passionately on her soft lips…

***********************************************

"Hehe, good morning!"

A high-pitched voice squealed in Hinata's face. Hinata's eyes burst open at the loud words. As her vision quickly cleared the face of an adorable 4-year old became clear to her. Hinata smiled as she stroked at the silky, lilac-white curls framing Kiren's slightly chubby face. Kiren gave Hinata a wide grin and gently pat Hinata's cheek. Suddenly, Kiren burst into laughter, kicking her legs. As Hinata sprung to sit up properly, she saw Naruto, grinning wickedly as he tickled the little girl sensless.

"I give up, I give up!" Kiren screamed between laughs.

Naruto realeased the little girl, who was now regaining her breath and still giggling.

"Naru-kun , you're a good tickler!"

Kiren lunged onto Naruto's neck and hugged him. Naruto held her in his lap and blew raseberries on her neck. She laughed and kicked her legs.

The forgotten Hinata giggled at the pair. _They look so cute…_

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto started after sitting Kiren up in his lap, "why don't we go downstairs and make breakfast?" Hinata smiled.

"Ok, lets go, what should we make?"

"Chocolate pancakes!" Kiren squealed.

"Well," Naruto said, "why not? I like chocolate." Naruto grinned.

They all headed downstairs, Kiren on Naruto's back, holding onto his neck.

"Piggy-back rides are fun!"

Laughing, they all went to the kitchen to cook some chocolate pankakes and scrambled eggs.

***********************************************

Strange…" Hinata stated, "they were supposed to be here almost an hour ago…"

"Yea, I wonder what's taking them so long…" Naruto wondered.

Hinata, Naruto, and Kiren had been waiting at the park for Shika and Kiriy to show up to take Kiren home, they were supposed to be here at 2, and it was currently 2:56.

"Hey Kiren, do you have your Mommy or Daddy's cell phone number?" Naruto asked the little girl who was sitting on the park bench, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Umm, Daddy did give me a note…" Kiren searched her Pukka backpack.

She pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Naruto, who unfolded it immediately. It was Shikamaru's handwriting on the paper, it looked like he had written his phone number on it. Naruto took out his cell and dialed the number into his phone. He put the phone to his ear and waited. Silence… Then he heard a voice…

"This phone is either turned off or out of the calling range, please try again later."

"What the-" Naruto dialed the number again.

"This phone is either turned off or-" Naruto hung up and tried again. On the fourth try, Hinata came with 3 ice cream cones.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Hinata asked as she handed the cotton candy ice cream cone to Kiren, who eagerly began to lick it.

"I'm trying to call Shika, but I think his phone's off…" Naruto tried calling again, but ended up releasing a disappointed sigh.

"Nothing..?" Hinata asked, handing Naruto his chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cone.

"Yup, nothing…"

They sat down and ate their ice cream in silence, Hinata with her cookies and cream.

15 minutes later Naruto had finished his entire ice cream cone, Kiren was nibbling on the cone alone, and Hinata was still struggling to finish her 1 scoop of ice cream. Naruto's phone rang in his pocket, the vibration causing him to jump up and startle his female company.

"Heh heh, sorry…" he looked at the caller ID, "hmm, unknown number…"

Naruto answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello…?" said a small voice on the other end of the line, "who is this?"

"Hey, you're the one that called me!" Naruto stated loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just… You called my husbands phone several times so…"

"Wait… Kiriy?"

"Yes… Who is this?"

"It's Naruto."

"Oh, well, Naruto…?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"Do you know where to find the Konoha Presinct Hospital?"

"Hospital? Yea, why?"

"Come here, please, I'll meet you downstairs, I have to go…"

"Wait, wha-" he heard a blip from the other line and then the tone…

"Naruto…?" Hinata asked, worried, "What is it..? What happened…?"

"We have to go to the hospital…"

"Why?" Hinata asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should go now…"

Naruto picked up Kiren, who was still eating her cone, and followed Hinata to the car. Naruto got into the drivers seat as Hinata set Kiren in the back, after strapping the little girl in, she sat in the passenger's seat, closed the door, and they headed off to the hospital.

************************************************

As they briskly walked into the hospital the first thing the three noticed was the pale, depressed looking woman wrapped in a large jean jacket waiting for them by the front desk.

"Mommy!" Kiren squealed happily as she ran into her mother's arms.

"Hi sweety, how are you? Did you have fun with Naruto and Hinata?"

"Ya-huh! And we got ice cream too! Mommy, where's Daddy?"

"Come on, we'll go see Daddy now," Kiriy motioned for Naruto and Hinata to follow.

"Kiriy," Naruto started, "What happened… to Shika?"

"We were walking home from having breakfast and there was this car… It drove up on the side walk and hit Shika's side… Broke a few ribs and shattered his left arm… The Doctors were able to help him, but he'll have to leave it alone for a couple months, he's fine though…"

"Thank God…" Hinata sighed in releif.

Kiriy led them to the 3rd floor of the hospital and to the end of the hallway. They eventually turned into a room that held an impatient Shikamaru staring out of the room's window.

"Daddy!" kiren squealed as she ran into the room. She huged her fathers waist and looked at him in concern, "Daddy, are you ok? Your arm is hurt," she said, reaching up to try and pat her fathers face, but she was a good foot or two from her goal.

Shikamaru leaned down, "Daddy got into a bit of an accident, but he'll be ok," he hugged his daughter with his one good arm as Naruto went to pat the top of his head.

"You had us scared, stupid," Naruto said, grinning.

Hinata leaned down next to Shika, "I'm just happy you're safe."

"Thanks guys," Shika said with a small smile. He then looked up to thank his wife, he would actually have been a lot worse off if she didn't pull him to the side like she did.

"Kiriy, I… Kiriy?" Everyone looked up at this point, and they all saw that Kiriy was gone.

"I'll go look for her," Naruto said, he got up and sprinted out the door.

***********************************************

After half an hour there was a strange tension in the room, Naruto wasn't back yet and everyone was slightly worried. They turned on the tv and another half an hour passed by as Shikamaru and Hinata had their breif chats about how 'they're probably coming up right now'.

15 minutes later a panting Naruto came running through the door. Shika, Hinata and even Kiren looked at him, hoping to see Kiriy behind him, but there was no one.

"I went to security, I called her cell, I even checked every room in this hospital myself, but…" Naruto held up the large jean jacket Kiriy had been wearing earlier, "she's gone…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Notes:** Yea, I FINALLY finished it! I'm sorry if I kept anyone waiting, but I had my exams and plus I'm SERIOUSLY lazy. =P Omg, and if you have any ideas of what you want me to put in the next chapter just tell me in a review! I'm always open to new ideas! Hehe. This chapter was actually shorter then I intended, but hopefully the next one will live up to my expectations, but I had the flu while writing more then half of this, so it was hard trying to not put any completely random and off subject parts in this chapter XD. Well, please review! I still need to get better at writing 'cause this chapter kinda sucks, you're the only one that can help me get better!!!


End file.
